


He Didn't Deserve Your Friendship

by MaccasWeirdFriend



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Best Friends, Cavern Club, Fluff, Gen, Quarry Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/MaccasWeirdFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Paul and John were in the Quarry Men, George was still as shy as can be. So Paul tries to get him some good friends other than himself, but instead, George teaches Paul a little something about friendship. The song used in this is not mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headbutts Are Always The Solution

"You sure you're going to do fine with Nick all day?" Paul asked George with a look of concern. George snorted and playfully elbowed Paul in the gut.

"'Course I can! I'm not a youngster you need to worry about all the time, Paul," George assured him with a quick smile as they walked down the street to the Cavern Club where Paul was going to play some music with the Quarrymen in only a couple more minutes. And of course Paul here was nearly going to get himself late because he apparently needed to get something that he didn't have before and wasted valuable minutes by looking for it. _And a very slow pace at that_ , George thought dryly at the time.

"I don't worry about you all the time Georgie, only when you tend to act a bit off."

"So all the time?"

Paul laughed and walked a bit faster as they got a bit closer to the door, fixing his hair every so often.

"Honestly, if you keep playing round with your hair people are going to think you have a wig!" George hollered happily as he opened the door to get into the club. And when people looked over to see what the noise was about, he quite obviously pointed at Paul, who was trying to hide behind his guitar case with very little success.

He didn't let this go unnoticed though, shoving George straight to the person they were trying to get to in the first place while hooting and hollering instead of just walking up and making George comfortable in talking to someone else. Funny thing, Nick acted as if he didn't notice the noise at all and continued to watch the Quarrymen set up, which reminded Paul to hurry it up a bit and get on stage as soon as possible.

"Hey, Nick! Got cotton in your ears do you now?" Paul asked with a very bright smirk after lightly turning the man of subject round in his chair to see George, who seemed to be trying to hide behind his friend and his guitar case. The elder of the two easily noticed when he couldn't find the younger and brought him back to view.

"Now why'd I go off 'n' do somethin' bell ended like that?" Nick jested and George noticed greatly that he was a proper Scouser with his thick accent, possibly stronger than his own and Paul's.

"Eh, it seems like something you'd go off and do," Paul replied and stuck his thumb in George's direction. "This is George, the lad I was talking to you about."

He pushed George in front of him and started to make his way to the stage, dreading the talk he'd get from John on how 'Perfect Paul was the late one this time'. He really did want to stay a bit longer with the two and if he did, the talk would get longer. So obviously this was the lesser of the two evils hosted by Lennon.

"Well I'll leave you two to talking, alright then?" The guitarist didn't wait for an answer and promptly walked to the stage, leaving them to talk. Although what they really did was sit in an uncomfortable silence until the band started to play one of the many songs they would sing, _Bye Bye Love_ :

_Bye bye love_

_Bye bye happiness_

_Hello loneliness_

_I think I'm-a gonna cry_

Nick snorted, taking on a sort of grimace on his face as the music continued to go and looked away from the band for a moment to roll his eyes, showing George his total non-amusement.

"Paul's gone off 'n' called this jarg heap of a band class, does 'e now?" Nick asked no one in particular, making George a bit stiff with this kind of topic. He honestly thought John, Paul and the rest were doing pretty good, even doing the Everly Brothers some real competition on who was better if he really thought about it.

"'e also went off, dragin' me 'ere to meet ye—no offense on that one lad—even though 'e probably knows 'imself that 'is band isn't up to what 'e's been going on 'bout." He took a pause, _Thank God for that, I don't know if I can take his complaining anymore,_ George quickly thought and was even wondering if Paul would mind him not being at the table he left him at and instead being outside, even though it was November and quickly getting cold.

Sadly, Nick continued to talk utter rubbish about the band once more and George was getting quite fed up with it and went instead to listening to the music, which would have irritated Nick had he heard George's thoughts. So of course he tried to listen to the music with full concentration. Even trying to hear the little twangs of the guitar if they came up well enough to hear.

_There she goes my baby with someone new_

_She sure looks so happy, I sure am blue_

_She was my baby till he stepped in_

_Goodbye to romance that might have been_

Nick grumbled in frustration again and George was getting frustrated, even with his calm demeanour that he kept so well. George himself was surprised as to how a person could keep so much rage locked away to themselves and not seem to be foul at all until you got to know them. Really, he was more surprised as to how Paul didn't notice this awful behaviour in one of his friends, especially when said friend was saying snarky and awful things about them.

At one point—he couldn't remember for the life of him when all of this happened as the music and never ending chatter continued as they slowly got louder at one point when they went through more songs—George's vision started to get a bit red round the edges and he would continuously clench his hand into a fist and tense as Nick continued his minutely ramble.

He simply sat through it though, trying to be a good friend to Paul and all but really, would Paul like one of his friends talking about him so badly like this? George certainly wouldn't like it if someone else talked about him like that but then again he wouldn't take it like Paul might if he heard.

"'onestly, the scone 'ead would 'ave to understand sometime 'bout this. Don't ye think, George?" Nick asked. That's when his vision was positively red. He stood up, glaring at the elder person with fury a person would cringe at but Nick seemed to merely be amused by this and stood up too.

"So yer angry are ye then? Need to go have a talk with Paul then? 'e'd 'ave a right laug' at that—"

George then promptly head-butted him, not caring about the glaring pain that was forming rapidly on his forehead. He heard noises of shock and anger that could barely rival his own but he didn't pay much attention to it and continued to stare daggers at Nick's face.

Speaking of Nick, he was on the ground cradling his head that was showing early signs of bruising at his own forehead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Paul and John coming up to him with real speed.

"Whoa, what a hit junior! You really did that guy in! By the way…who is he?" John said with great happiness and enthusiasm as if he promoted fights that happened in clubs, though it seemed like something he would do. Paul was the exact opposite with a very stiff but confused face as if trying to decide whether to be very angry or question what was going on.

"Now why'd you go off and do that?" Paul whispered with a small emotion creeping into his voice, possibly rage.

"I did it because he wasn't worthy of your friendship." And with that George gave Nick one last glare and walked to the door and straight out of the Cavern.

. . . . . . . . .

Paul played the last few strings on his guitar of the song with John and the song ended like that. A bunch of people clapped and he couldn't help but feel pretty darn good as he got off the stage to take a quick break and see how his two friends were doing at the table he so quickly left them at. But what he saw wasn't what he was really expecting.

What he wanted to see was them laughing at something the other said or giving him a good pat on the back for a job well done—they didn't have to do the last one but he was really hoping. Instead he saw George Harrison standing as tall as he could and glaring at Nick, who was down for the count and certainly seemed out of it.

"Whoa, what a hit junior! You really did that guy in! By the way…who is he?" John said in a voice that made Paul nearly do a double take because he didn't expect someone to be amused by this. Instead he asked what was going on and he was hoping for a great explanation for the fight that had Nick groaning quite loudly.

"I did it because he wasn't worthy of your friendship." And George left like that. It wasn't the best explanation, but Paul could get something from it. He picked Nick up and sat him in a chair and was waiting for Nick to give him the question George wasn't.

"That cracked friend of yers jus' slammed 'is forehead right into mine! I didn't say anythin'—"

Paul stopped listening there because the story then fell into place. He didn't need to listen anymore to the story as he now knew everything and George was probably halfway down the street. George would never do something that rash without a very proper reason to do that thing.

"I'm going to see what's happened between you too. And just so you know, I think George is pretty believable right now." And in the same fashion George did, Paul McCartney walked right out of the club, without even a look backward.

"Well, this was certainly an eventful day, wasn't it lad?" John said to fill the silence. All Nick did was nod in response.


	2. George Is Always Right

I continued to glare at the sidewalk, feeling awful but at the same time, like a huge hero for Paul. I felt awful because what if that Nick guy was actually joking and only wanted to see if I would stand up to him or tell him to stop, like a good friend would. And then right after tell me I made the cut and I'd be a good friend for Paul, like he is because he's been friends with McCartney longer than I have. And then I went off and knocked the living daylights out of him, like a huge git. Which I was, but the realization didn't make me feel any better, actually the total opposite in all reality.

But what got me going-and what came to my mind most often-was that every word he said was true, to him at least, and he got what he deserved. So he deserved the head-butt that I gave him, and anything else that was coming him way, which was hopefully coming soon.

And the funny thing was, no matter what Nick did between those two decisions, Paul would get mad at me and that would be the end of it. At least not for a very long length of time in some sense, but Paul does tend to hold silent grudges that not even he tends to notice, like not taking to the person, not trusting people as much, etc, etc.

I pulled my leather jacket close to me and wrapped it round my stomach, getting a bit chilly from the cold air all round. Maybe I should have stayed inside. Yeah, I would have looked like a total idiot staying inside with them after just knocking some sense into someone that really deserved it, but at least I wouldn't be freezing my f-

"George! Slow down for once, will you!" I heard somebody yell but I wasn't expecting this person to come up to me all of a sudden. I continued to walk down the street, a bit faster this time, wandering through my own thoughts again when I was forced to stay still as the one person I wasn't expecting grabbed my hand.

"George, honestly, this would have been easier if you just stopped running round. And stop growing taller too! It's a whole lot harder now than it was before to stop you."

"You never tried before. Simple as that."

"That's because I never needed to stop you from hurting someone Georgie!"

I started to frown then and knew that right after the worried rambling stage Paul usually went through, he would instantly get mad soon after. I just knew it….

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I asked as he forced me out of my thoughts with that question. He gave me a funny kind of look and laughed a little in his own amused sort of way.

"I just remembered how stupid this is."

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked, even though I probably knew what he meant because I could feel a bit of hope rise at the bottom of my stomach and the restless thoughts get slightly more restful.

"I mean it's stupid that I'm yelling at you. The only person I want to yell at is John and he's not even here," Paul grumbled with a slight smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! I could always go back to yelling at you instead, you know that," Paul emptily threatened and I continued to laugh at that.

"What did he do to get you mad exactly?"

His face scrunched up as if he was trying not to laugh and he finally got it as he got a look that kind of reminded me of his dad.

"We will never speak of it. Ever," Paul added with a huge shiver and tried to lead me back to the Cavern Club but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to go back. I just didn't feel like it.

"George, yer doin' it again," he mutter in defeat as he gave me a sideways glance, slipping into his normal Liverpool accent rather than the one he puts on when gets on stage.

"Doing what?" I ask, hoping he'll buy my playing coy trick that usually works but he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the direction of the club with what seems like total ease.

As we go, I first notice I walked a real long way from the club than I remember and I also notice that Paul acts a bit like John when he gets fed up with things. It's not very noticeable but right now, it stands out like a banged up thumb.

He pushed the door opened and motioned for me to go before him, as if he didn't want me out of his sight and I was forced to go along with that and go straight back to the table me and Nick were sitting at when and before things got crazy. John was easily the first to notice me.

"There's our crazy little fighter, Paul!" John cracked with a wink and leaned back in his chair as Nick quickly jumped up and glared at me possibly the same way I had to him. His eyes were hard and cold and I couldn't help but question if his heart was the same way.

"What're ye doin' back 'ere, Harrison?" Nick spat and glared in Paul's direction. "And why'd ye bring 'im back?"

"He brought him because we want to see which one of you did what, you scone head!" John told Nick with slight impatience and a frown. I instantly hated how Nick got John from happy to mad in only a matter of seconds because he seemed like a different person all together. And I wasn't too fond of the angry John.

We both jumped right into our own telling of the story. Obviously mine was correct, but I have to give huge credit to Nick for getting everything wrong. The only thing he didn't get wrong was my name and I have to admit that was also an achievement for him, considering everything else.

Paul and John instantly started to laugh right after we finished, making me and Nick drop our angry state and look at each other in total confusion.

"I told you they'd do that, Macca!" John wheezed through a fit of laughter and it sent Paul into another round of them.

"Can't stay serious for one minute, can you?" Paul scolded and they started to laugh again.

After another minute of short quips and long laughter, those two finally calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"For the record," John stated proudly, nearly causing another laughing fit as Paul's face grew very red. "I can be serious at any time...I just chose not to be at this certain time."

"We get it," Nick grumbled with no amusement at all. "Ye can't be serious. Anythin' else?"

John's face, if possible, got even more proud and he stood up and walked over to Nick, standing in front of him with a grin on top of the pleased look.

"Y'know, I'm on a roll today Paul, I really deserve something. And that makes it all the more easy to say Macca doesn't like you anymore and I have no idea why he even agreed to be friends with you. So goodbye! Wasn't very nice knowing you!" John said happily and patted Nick's head like he was a little puppy.

"You know I easily could have said the exact same thing, right?" Paul asked with a look that I could say was something like laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you never would have sent him out properly! You would've been all nice and then it would turn into an argument."

I was now watching this like a movie, and I guess it was kind of worth it. But I never said all worth it.

"I'm still 'ere ye know!" Nick shouted with a huff and glared at all of us now.

"Why is that actually? I thought I told you to leave! C'mon, if you can't find your way out then I'll show it to you. Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as George tried, mostly 'cause we have another set to do."

And simple as that, John got rid of the git no problem, like it was his own thing to worry about and not someone else's.

. . . . . . . . .

"So Georgie saved the day?" Ringo asked as he sat on the couch with wonder, as if it was like the other three Beatles were telling him a story on Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

John and Paul instantly nodded and gave George a good pat on the back as they cheered his name, even though their voices were hoarse from singing so long and so loud at the concert they just did.

But he simply dusted it off with a smile and shook his head in a knowing fashion.

"He just wasn't worthy of Paul's friendship."

John groaned and shook George round while trying to get the message into his head. The two obviously contradicted each other.

"You said the same thing that day! Just fess up and say you're too bloody loyal," John said and Paul nodded in agreement, as he usually does.

"He was just a bad bloke. I'm sure I would have figured it out sometime soon."

That was met with a light murmur in disagreement.

"Hey, I could have! I'm not an idiot!"

"We're not saying you are," Ringo said slowly, trying to put it softly. "We're just saying you're gullible and tend to be very nice at some bad times."

"That's basically calling me stupid but in a nice way!"

"No it's not," George laughed and threw a couch pillow at Paul. "He simply didn't deserve your friendship. Is that really not enough for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's that, right? No hidden ideas you think I have...? Okay then! By the way, I got this story idea from a deviantart picture and it was so funny and just awesome that I had to write a story for it! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> A/N II: Here's the link to the comic I got this idea off of: http://greengal14.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-mess-with-George-324512136. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
